


it's not a sin if it feels good

by loeylane



Series: take me to church [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Church boys, Daydreaming, First Time, Innocence, Intercrural Sex, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Sexual Inexperience, churchboys, this isn't super smut heavy it't more like what they hear/experience while on the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane
Summary: he hadn’t slept well since he’d stayed at jungwoo’s a week prior. now it was saturday night- well sunday morning and he still couldn’t sleep well. his brain fogged with jungwoo and the way his back arched when he came. he couldn’t get the sound of jungwoo calling his name to leave his head it was constantly pounding on his eardrums. he wanted to hear it again hear jungwoo chant his name.





	it's not a sin if it feels good

**Author's Note:**

> these are really easy for me to write but they aren't super good so lol hope u like it

lucas turned again for what felt like the fifty fourth time that night. sheets twisted around his legs pillow flat below his head. he huffed opening his eyes to the dark room. turning to the bright red numbers telling him he had to be up in 4 hours. 

he hadn’t slept well since he’d stayed at jungwoo’s a week prior. now it was saturday night- well sunday morning and he still couldn’t sleep well. his brain fogged with jungwoo and the way his back arched when he came. he couldn’t get the sound of jungwoo calling his name to leave his head it was constantly pounding on his eardrums. he wanted to hear it again hear jungwoo chant his name. 

he couldn’t keep track of the amount of times he had gotten hard this week just from daydreaming about it. he woke up with a boner went to sleep with a boner studied with a boner. and it was torture. he was too nervous to do anything so he was taking a lot of showers lately. at least he was very clean and fresh. 

maybe he could. no he shouldn't. but maybe he would feel better. lucas sighed moving his hand to the bulge in his sweats that hadn’t gone away since last sunday. if he was using viagra he’d be dead by now but jungwoo just had that effect on people. hissing as he made contact through the sweats. 

it felt good he didn’t think it would feel so good but it did. jerking his hips he rubbed harder into his hand using his palm for pressure. he wanted to feel what jungwoo felt. or at least what he thought jungwoo felt. 

flipping over once again he pressed into his mattress grabbing his pillow as he did. hoping it would be even better but it only frustrated him further. 

dropping fully onto his stomach he grunts pressing his head into the pillow. why couldn’t he do it like jungwoo? peeking over to his clock again seeing it’s now closer to when he has to get up (weird how time works like that) he grabs for his phone. 

knowing he won’t sleep and if he does it won’t be much so might as well waste his time on youtube videos. but when he opens his phone there’s a text from jungwoo just five minutes earlier. what was he doing up? 

-are you awake, xuxi?

lucas flipped dragging his covers off his body sitting up in his bed. fingers typing back quickly. 

-yeah why?

he waited hoping he wasn’t too late for whatever jungwoo needed. almost losing faith three dots appear on his screen.

-can’t sleep wondered if you were asleep

shifting lucas wondered what was keeping jungwoo up. but he quickly typed back dropping thoughts from his mind. 

-can’t sleep either :( 

-can i call you?

lucas pauses for a moment. his parents wouldn’t hear him they’re on a different level of his house. but he felt so rebellious. it was a church night. making up his mind quickly. 

-yeah 

his phone vibrated almost instantly. jungwoo’s name showing up on his screen. he opted for headphones hoping to keep the noise down somehow. 

“xuxi,” jungwoo murmured sleep thick in his voice. lucas could tell he was trying to be quiet on the other line. 

“juwoos, why are you up,” lucas leaned back onto his pillows the familiar voice filling his head comfortably. 

“can’t sleep.”

“i know but why? what’s keeping you up?” lucas inquired. 

“dunno,” and lucas can tell jungwoo is lying. 

“juwoos, tell me,” lucas presses. 

“it’s embarrassing,” jungwoo breathes barely audible to lucas. 

“woos, it can't be that bad.” 

“it’s just embarrassing, xuxi,” jungwoo pauses. “why can’t you sleep?”

“oh you know- uh math essay,” if lucas could be swallowed by the earth right now he would. a math essay. jungwoo snickers on the line. 

“don’t lie, xuxi.”

“well mines embarrassing too,” lucas says cheeks filling with warmth. 

“oh really? well if you tell me why you’re up i’ll tell you why i’m up deal?” jungwoo offers knowing lucas and knowing how he loves to be nosy he wouldn’t pass it up. 

“it’s just. i keep thinking about last saturday.” the line is quiet for a moment. lucas fears the response he will get. 

“r-really, what about last saturday?” lucas feels hot everywhere. he feels like he’s sweating. 

“we didn’t agree to that juwoos. now tell me why you’re up?” 

“fine,” jungwoo groans. “i was thinking about saturday too.” lucas’ eyes snap open. was his friend serious? maybe he was talking about the movie the saw or the video game they got. 

“jungwoo.”

“i’m serious, xuxi. just was really fun. felt good.” jungwoo trails. lucas’ mouth feels dry he really wanted the earth to swallow him right now but also really wanted jungwoo to teach him again. 

“what do you mean? what felt good?” 

“xuxi,” jungwoo draws out. “don’t make me say it. you know. you watching felt good when you held my hand.” lucas didn’t realize a whimper escaped his lips but jungwoo heard it loud and clear. 

“jungwoo?” 

“yeah, xuxi.” 

“can you teach me again sometime? still can’t figure out how to, you know,” lucas whispered the shyness evident in his voice.

“anytime, you know i’d do anything for you right?” jungwoo has the biggest smile on his face. 

“unhuh.”

“anything, xuxi, just tell me.”

“woo, can you. will you- will you teach me now?” lucas muttered head digging into his pillow. 

“teach you how to feel good?” 

“unhuh, can i tell you a secret?” lucas felt a little bold i mean he was about to have phone sex but he didn’t have to know that. 

“always.” jungwoo was dripping with anticipation. his dick hard through his pants and his hand teased himself slowly. 

“be - before you called. i tried to. you know. but - i couldn’t.” jungwoo was going to crumble or cum his pants. he hissed as he grabbed himself at lucas’ words. “is that bad? woo is that dirty?” lucas was so innocent so naive. it was so precious. 

“it’s not bad or dirty. it can’t be if it feels good you know. are you hard, xuxi?” jungwoo already had a hand in his pants rutting against his palm but lucas didn’t need to know that. 

“unhuh, it- it hurts, woo,” lucas almost whines as his hips twitch. 

“aww, xuxi, just try with your hand okay? grip yourself just go up and down. it will feel good. spit in your hand if it’s too dry okay.” lucas nodded even though jungwoo couldn’t see him. wanting to be safe rather than sorry he dribbled spit into his hand before dipping below his waistband to grab himself. his salvia was cool against him making him hiss. 

“woo, are you- are you gonna too?” lucas question as his hand started to move around himself. it did feel good felt really good. 

“is that okay, xuxi?” 

“unhuh want you to.” lucas replies faster than jungwoo can finish his sentence. jungwoo smiles lightly at the eagerness. he wonders what his friend looks like spread out on his bed hand down his pants moon illuminating his movement. 

the line is quiet except for the light moans coming from jungwoo’s end. lucas drinks then in savoring each sound his friend makes hoping to save them for later. lucas however is shy. lips pressed lightly together not wanting to even breathe into the mic. 

“does it feel good, xuxi?” jungwoo questions head dipping back ragged breathes escaping his lips with each word. 

“so - good,” lucas finally lets his lips open a whine coming out as he replies. he’s sped up gripping himself tighter bucking his hips with every jerk of his wrist. 

“tell me how good.”

“woo,” lucas is shaky from the touch and jungwoo’s questions only add. “feels good like- like i’m gonna pee.” this only made jungwoo moan. the thought of his best friend so innocent and naive finally getting off thanks to him.

the line filled with his sounds and it made lucas so overwhelmed. he really thought he was gonna pee but he didn’t want to stop seemingly i worried about the consequences of wetting the bed at 18 he continued. 

“woo, think i’m gonna pee.” 

“you won’t pee it will feel good, xuxi. you can do it xuxi, come on just a little more.” jungwoo edged him on hoping lucas would come first. and he did. he could tell he did when a raspy whine filled his ears he knew. 

lucas has never felt something so intense. hips jerking as white squirted into his pants. he wanted to keep going but it hurt. he stopped hand resting on his thigh panting. 

“did you?”

“yeah, did you?”

“not yet.” jungwoo whispered and with that lucas was almost determined to make his friend feel the same way he did. 

“does it feel good, woo?” lucas was nervous shame already seeping in. 

“unhuh, feels really good. think it’s gonna come out. i - i don’t wanna make a mess,” jungwoo whimpered. his hand just around the tip of his cock. 

the two didn’t know what they were doing just trying to figure out what felt good and jungwoo felt best like that. fingers teasing the head feeling the precum ooze from himself. 

“xuxi, xuxi, oh xuxi,” jungwoo chanted it somehow sounded better over the phone. did it? or had lucas already forgotten what it really sounded like in person. lucas knew that’s what he did last time. jungwoo’s back arched then lucas heard him whimper quietly. the line going quiet except for his panting. 

“thank you, woo, you know for teaching me.” 

“aww, xuxi you know i’d do anything for you.” jungwoo said still panting lightly. 

“uh well i’ll see you at church.”

“yeah see you.” and the line was dead. lucas’ head fell back eyes shutting tightly. knowing he needed to clean up but all he wanted to do was sleep now. looking over it was just 3 hours until he had to be up. and now he had to face jungwoo and somehow it was mortifying. 

but somehow lucas wanted to hear him again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i need to say to anyone or everyone. you matter even if you don't think you do. you matter to someone, to me. you matter so much please don't leave. i'm here for you.


End file.
